seasurvivalfandomcom-20200217-history
Atsuko Karasu
Appearance Dark brown hair, dyed hombre. Original hair color is more black. Red eyes, grey skin, left arm missing from just below the shoulder down. Wears the Ienaga Public High School uniform which has been bloodied. Carries around a lead pipe. Personality *sadistic *intolerant *biased *easily angered *foul-mouthed *sarcastic *if you perk her interest, she may become... attached to you *loses sanity/succumbs to darkening fairly often *usually one of the lesser friendly ghosts History Atsuko attended Ienaga Public High School in her past life. She was one of the popular girls. She was beautiful, excelled at sports, and managed to get good grades this was usually from cheating off of admirers' papers. However, that being said, she wasn't the... nicest girl in school, and that's sugar-coating it. Stereotypical but true, Atsuko was your typical mean, popular girl. She gossiped about others, disrespected teachers, and didn't turn a head to people who were "lower" than her. One day her and her groupies were messing around in the computer lab when they were supposed to be typing reports. One guy found the blog and they decided to do it to kill time. They all chanted the charm and arrived at Heavenly Host Elementary. As mentioned before, Atsuko was very athletic. She also didn't care much for her friends in this newfound situation. When they were met with troubles, Atsuko didn't think twice about sacrificing a friend or two to save herself. It was down to just her now. She was wandering the hallways, looking for more information about this place when suddenly she heard a banging noise. Atsuko turned quickly to see Yoshikazu coming down the hallway with his hammer. She bolted away with him following after her. Atsuko was tired now- it's already been so long of running back and forth with no food or water. She was really starting to tire. She was finally cornered into a classroom. As he charged at her, she dodged past him from the corner and was about to bolt out the door when Yoshikazu spun around and swung at her, missing but hitting a bookshelf. The bookshelf fell and pinned Atsuko by the arm. Atsuko cursed as she felt the pressure on her arm. It was definitely broken. She looked up to see Yoshikazu holding his hammer up, about to strike. Atsuko tried to dodge but couldn't since she was pinned down. It struck her right where her arm was pinned, disconnecting it from her body. Atsuko screamed and ran out of the room. She didn't make it far before she collapsed and died. Extra Information *when killing, Atsuko strikes the victim in the head with her lead pipe and drags the body off or alive to do what she pleases storage for later use, etc *has a very strong dislike towards Yoshikazu Yanagihori. When she runs into him, she makes like she's going to attack him. *Atsuko has a slight tendency to target the more beautiful-looking arrivals more, as if to take back the beauty she lost. *she also tends to dislike female visitors more just because she can. don't misunderstand; she would kill anyone and everyone, but she just seems to dislike females a lot more than males. *right-handed Category:Hostess Category:Ghosts Category:Female